I. Technical Field
A technique disclosed here relates to a plasma display panel for use in a display device and the like, and a method for manufacturing the same.
II. Description of the Related Art
A discharge space formed inside a plasma display panel (hereinafter, referred to as a PDP) is partitioned by barrier ribs formed in a rear plate. Further, there is known a technique for bonding the upper end of the barrier rib and the front plate to each other (e.g., refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. H11-204040).